


Demi-God and Dry Heat

by Rositabluemoon



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Hercules (1997), JimHawkins, Peter Pan - Fandom, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ariel is Melody's sister, Disney, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hercules - Freeform, Hercules is a dork, High School, Hurt Melody, Jane darling - Freeform, Melody Is Sassy, Melody has four best friends, Peter Pan References, Peter pan still a child, Protective Father, Protective friend, Romance, Sam is my oc, Trident is Melody's father in this world, disneycrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositabluemoon/pseuds/Rositabluemoon
Summary: After long years in Boarding school Melody finally goes to high school with her four best friends then she encounters someone,  Hercules.@ALotGinger is my writer partner.
Relationships: Hercules/Melody, Jim Hawkins/Melody (Disney)





	1. Chapter 1

"We're friends, right?"

Melody woke up in her bed yawning as her alarm clock started ringing loudly in her ear. With the reflexive movement of her hand, she slammed the top down, then turned back to finish her wonderful dream that was just stolen from her. That is until her older sisters came crashing in to ruin her one person slumber party.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! Today is your big day!" Ariel squealed with a sense of childish glee, as she flung open the curtains, searing Melody's poor undilated eyes. Arista and Andrina on the other hand started rummaging through Melody's closet to make her the perfect outfit for her special day. Melody grumbled and covered her head with her thick pillow, trying to shield her eyes from the sun and her ears from her sisters, though Ariel excitedly pulled her blankets away.

"Hey!" Melody tried to shuffle them back over herself, but Ariel crammed a lukewarm piece of toast in her youngest sister's mouth, partially gagging her.

"Come on, little adventurer, get your booty out of bed! You really don't want to be late today!" The red haired woman said as she tried to pry her little sister from her cozy half comatose state, not budging her an inch.

"Being late for what? You know I'm not going to boarding school anymore." She groaned while rubbing her eyes and reluctantly chewing her toast. Crumbs begin to spill onto the bed as Melody sits up finally.

"No, of course not. But today is something you've always wanted, and not to mention I may have confessed to Father about it." Her older sister teased, brushing all the kinks and knots out of the thick black mass of hair she had accrued over the years.

"Like what?" The little sister asked quizzically, watching the two even sisters argue restlessly about what Melody should wear.

"Oh come on! This outfit is so cute, and it would definitely make her look like a princess!" Arista held up the pink, babydoll style dress to a hesitant Andrina.

"Please! Melody could really care less about looking cute. Besides she needs something she can move around in, not something that would show off her underwear to every creep that walks by."

"She could wear shorts under it!"

"She's gonna dirty them all up, and you're gonna be the one to complain about her being messy." she rolled her eyes trying to make a statement.

"How can she be messy during school?" Arista threw her hands up in defeat, cramming the dress back into the wardrobe and rummaging through again. Melody choked on her miniscule breakfast as Ariel finally brushed her knots out smiling at her youngest sister's shocked realization.

"School is starting today? Why didn't you say anything, Ariel?" Melody shrieked at her, running around to get her stuff prepared for the public school day

"I did give you a hint." Ariel giggled with that girlish deviance she somehow always radiated. Melody pushed all of her sisters out of her private room, halting the twins squabble.

"I can dress myself! I like my white blouse and trousers, so will you stop bickering?" Melody firmly stated, glaring down both of the girls before they bow out to her.

"I guess it's still cute." Arista pouted while Andriana simply nodded.

"Works for me. Come on sis, let's leave her be. She has to get ready for her first day of school with her friends. And her boyfriend." Andriana teased the youngest, making kissy noises after her sentence ended. Melody's face turned to a bright tomato as she began pushing all of them more from her doorway.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She screamed defensively slamming her door. Her sisters were still giggling as Melody headed to her own bathroom to shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Melody ran down the stairs, frantically pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"No running down the stairs, Melody!" Attina yelled from the kitchen, the familiar and furious pattering of her young daughters feet erupted throughout the entirety of the house. Melody rolled her eyes, having been lectured over twelve-hundred times at this point.

"Yes, mom." She responded, faux curtseying as she jumped down the last step. Alana laughed to herself, scooting aside so that their father could send off his final daughter as warmly as he did with his seven other daughters. Melody thanked Alana sweetly, scooting her seat open to get her actual breakfast on the plate set for her. Adella helped shape and properly fit the ocean blue scrunchie around Melody's ponytail. The girls always sat in order from Eldest to Youngest, creating a large circle with Melody sitting right next to her father. Ariel nudged Melody's arm.

"Are you excited, Melody?" She asked, smiling non-stop. It was clear she was excited that her baby sister was finally going to attend the same high school as her. Melody drank some of her orange juice, the toothpaste in her mouth having finally worn off to the point of easy consumption.

"I guess. I've never met another human being. You know, other than my family or my friends." Melody spoke through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Her father gave a small chuckle as her sisters continued giggling amongst themselves. Melody was definitely the strangest child in the house, no doubt about it.

"It may be scary at first," Her father finally spoke up, cleaning off the last of his plate. "But this is what you wanted, my little Lyric, and I'm sure with your adventurous personality, you'll fit right in somewhere. If something does go wrong, you know you can always come to me. Your old man has some new trident tricks he wants to try." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, unable to truly believe she had grown up so fast. Melody chuckled at his protectiveness, holding his hand against her cheek a little longer. It was times like this that made her really hate that she would have to live on campus at school.

"There won't be any need for the trident to be used, Papa, you know I can take care of myself." she said with a kind smile, happy to be treated like a normal kid. "Plus, the rest of the girls will be there... Sadly." Melody added, finishing her own plate. Almost directly afterward, she hears the clatter of dishes and choking on food as her sisters speak up in protest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aquata slammed both her hands against the table, feeling hurt by her younger sister's snide comment.

"She's just joking, right?" Andriana asked. Melody playfully stuck her tongue out at the lot, carrying her dish to the sink. Attina cleared her throat to grab her attention. The little sister looked up, fully aware of what's coming next.

"Do you have your textbooks in your backpack?" the eldest asked, hands on her hips in the standard motherly fashion she kept. Melody showed her the hand-me-down backpack, opening it up and showing her everything inside.

"Yes. And before you ask anything else, you can check my backpack if you think I've missed anything." she added, snagging an extra slice of bacon as Attina rummaged through her knapsack, impressed the youngest had remembered everything.

"Okay then... Do you have your school schedule?" Melody raised her eyebrow to the older girl.

"I thought that I was supposed to get it at school?" she asked, finally swallowing the strip. The eldest shook her head to alleviate her confusion, nodding at her sister.

"Yes. It's just a reflex since I've had to keep the others in check." Melody shook her head and rolled her eyes, grabbing her backpack as she heard her friend's bike bell chiming from outside the front lawn. Melody practically bolted for the front door, before getting caught in Attinda's grasp.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" She asked, furrowing her brows. Melody instead hugged and kissed each of her seven sisters good-bye.

"Papa said it was fine. I can go roller skating with my friends, right Papa?" she looked at him with those big blue puppy-dog eyes.

"As long as you're on what, darling?" he rolled his wrist, beckoning her to continue.

"As long as I'm on the sidewalk." She finished his sentence hugging him. He nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"Atta girl. I'll pick you up at your friend's house, alright?" Knowing fully well she wanted to hang out with her friends after school. She hugged him tighter than usual, kissing his cheek as she sprinted out the door.

"Thank you pa! See you, nerds!"

"How come on we couldn't do that in our sophomore year, Dad?" Alana frowned, picking at the rest of her breakfast. Melody always seemed to get special treatment, and the rest of the girls whined in agreement.

"Because she needs to be more out than you little scuttle-butts. She needs to keep moving."Ariel explained, matter-of-factly, finishing off her own drink.

~~~~~~~~

"Hear-hear! Make way for Princess Melody!" Sam mocked as Peter, Jim, and Jane bowed, all were happily snickering. Melody strapped her roller skates on and slapped onto Sam's shoulder, the others shortly following suit.

"I told you guys not to make a big deal of this whole thing." she clicked her helmet on. The group of young rascals laughed as they got back to their respective rides. Two skateboards and a bike. Both Sam and Jim were riding the objectively cooler skateboards, while Peter and Jane squeezed together on a bike made for one behind the rest of them.

"It is a big deal! You're finally going to school with us instead of just writing letters or texting." Peter exclaimed gleefully, as Jane hugged his waist tightly, so as not to fly away.

"Not to mention we're going to have to study together, since we both know the boys can't do any of their school work properly." Jane giggled, teasing them.

"Hey! I do better than Pete does, he's the problem child."Jim retorted back.

"Come on Jim you know you need to work harder. I've seen your report card." Jane replied while Sam and Melody giggled amongst themselves. Melody put her hand on Jim's shoulder, smiling up at him as he shook his fist at Jane, ruing the day that pesky girl was born.

"I'm more than happy to help you study. It's easier when it's taught slowly, right?" she was just happy to be around with him again. He grinned back.

"Well hopefully you'll be able to make it easier to understand. Jane just drones on and on and on." He sneers, watching Jane turn a bright tomato red.

"Why you-!" Jane tried to swat at him from the bike, but Peter nudged her to keep holding on.

"Don't worry, Jane! I don't think your studying is boring,"

"Then why do you always fall asleep?" Sam asked, watching Peter drain of all color.

"Anyway, let's have a race! On my mark! Readysetgo!" Peter bolted down the sidewalk on his bike, Jane holding onto his waist for dear life.

"He is so dead." Jim said as he started picking up speed on his skateboard. Sam followed suit.

"Hurry up, guys, I'm gonna run you into the dirt." she sped up as Jim veered back to watch with Melody for a second. He extended his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" he asked her, watching as she hesitates to hold it, before slapping it down and zooming forward.

"Can't wait to see you at the bottom, James!" Melody skid off, as Jim smirked only feeling slightly betrayed by the gesture.

"You're gonna pay for that, Mel!"

"We'll see about that, space boy!"

"Ugh, please stop flirting with each other. Date already, you goons, you're killing us here!" Sam ruined their intensely playful moment. Both teenagers flushed bright red, now set on trying to catch up to their tomboy friend.

"We're not flirting!" they yelled in unison.

"Keep saying that to yourself!" Peter grinned, knowing fully well how deeply they liked each other. Maybe knowing more than they know.

~~~~~~~

As their race peters off, all the teens having sweat dripping down their face, Sam heaved a long sigh, looking over at Melody as a new idea saunters into her mind.

"Hey Melody, why not sing? Just for the fun of it." She shrugged, giving the ground another push as she zooms on the pavement.

"Oh no, I'm not good at singing." Melody denied, anxiously giggling. Her friends turned to look at her, questioning her sanity. "What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Melody. But your family is well known as the 'Siren Soprano's' and you literally sang in competitions, and won 'Best Upcoming Singer' last year." Jane exclaimed to her.

"Well, it's a family tradition, it was just kind of taught to all of my sisters." she tried to retort, fumbling her reasoning.

"You always sang best in our choir classes, lotsa' solo's and the like." Peter defended Sam's decision.

"Would you rather I sing?" Melody blurted, a bit aggressive in her tone.

"Your voice has always been pretty soothing, you know, singing or not." Jim finally gave his two cents.

"You mean like, soothing as in it makes you drowsy?" she questioned.

"That too." Sam said.

"Anyways, it's still a no." Melody crossed her arms, still skating forward

Then the music started ringing through their group of friends. Melody groaned at Sam, the music clearly emanating from her phone.

"That song? Really? Didn't you say that song was stupid?"

"Yeah but you make it funnier." Sam answered chuckling and skillfully turning around to stare at her anxious friend. She rolled her eyes trying to ignore Sam, though she raised the volume even more.

"I'm not turning it off until I get some entertainment, baby." The blonde raised her voice, firmly set in her ways. The fifteen year old girl grinned, shaking her head.

"Making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound." Melody swung her hips as she sang. Her friends laughed as the music was still booming. "Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd." her friends cheered and whistled along, partially off key.

"'Cause I need you" she spinned around. "And I miss you." she moved her hips to the beat. "And now I wonder," she had her arms out. "If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?" she skates around her friends, looking at them as if asking them a question. Jim shrugged, pretending to have no idea, while Sam had her hand on her face laughing.

Jane shakes her head at the ridiculous lyrics but enjoying her friend's voice since her name is Melody for a reason. Peter trying to focus on the sidewalk trying not to laugh.

"Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles." She jumped and went skating backwards, seeing that she's gonna finish the now timid race. "If I just see you, tonight." she closed her eyes for a split second, just letting the music wrap around her. "It's always times like these, when I think of you and I wonder if you ever thought of me." She suddenly snapped out of her daze, remembering something as she opened her eyes.She was speeding down the hill rapidly, unable to see behind her, but somehow she felt free. Something in those overproduced lyrics stayed with her, as her friends desperately tried to call out to her, to no avail.

"She's gonna crash!" Sam sped up, worried about her crashing into something.

"Why is she acting like this?" Peter questioned out loud, speeding up on his rickety bike. Jim didn't respond, instead reaching out to Melody, hoping to avoid her crashing into the poor sod just strolling down the sidewalk.

"Watch out!" Jim shouted at both of them, just needing one of them to move. Melody tripped on one of the widest cracks in the pavement near instantly losing balance.

"Woah!" With closed eyes, she readied herself to fall and land back, painfully. Her swift kiss with the concrete never came, however. Someone's hands had wrapped around her waist catching . Their gentle grip felt almost familiar, and she finally opened her eyes and turned her gaze up to her savior. He had a bandage across his cheek, and quite a strong and sturdy physique. He had wavy red hair that perfectly sculpted out his chiseled features.With the sun glittering on him, he practically looked like an adonis, a god practically. He looked like the Greeks had made his being from stone.

They both stared at each other for a while, almost as if they were stuck in their own little space. Melody finally broke the unending silence between them, needing her question answered.

"Hercules..? Is that you?" She spoke with the shaking nervousness in her voice she hardly ever felt. Hercules blinked, unmistaken in his initial thoughts; he could never mistake that voice for anyone else. It may have been a while, but he could clearly remember that sweet singing voice anywhere.

"Yeah it's me. It's been forever since I've seen you," He helped her back up onto her feet. Looking at her neck, he saw the small necklace that her father had given her when she was much younger. "Or rather heard you, Melody. You always had a thing for singing." he smiled a bit, happy to see her again after what had felt like years of not seeing one another. She smiled back, still guilty of having two left feet and making poor Hercules catch her.

"Yeah, it's always been in my family for generations, you know that." She laughs nervously, not entirely sure how to respond to his compliment. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, it was just difficult to really talk to someone who you hadn't seen in years. Not to mention how it didn't end well for them.

"That is true, I thought for sure you guys would do a band or something." Hercules laughs a bit at his own joke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Melody giggled in response. The rest of Melody's friends just looked at each other, confused as to who may have known about this. Jim, meanwhile, had other plans.

"So... What are you doing over this side of town? Aren't you supposed to be going to some rich kid boarding school?" he asked, a bit caught off guard by her presence.

"Well, not this time around. I'm finally going to a regular high school."

"Speaking of school." Jim cleared his throat breaking between them. "We gotta go before her dad kills us. Or worse, her older sister." he shuddered as he pushed Melody forward, trying to finish up their little rendezvous

"Yeah, you really don't want to see them mad. Trust me buddy, I've been there." Sam told Hercules patting his back with her surprisingly strong hand, skateboarding past him and towards the towering school building. "Appreciate the catch, bro. If we find one scratch on her, though," she ran her index finger along her throat.

"Later, Herc!" Peter rode his bike by him in tandem with the rest of his friends, trying to alleviate the awkward air surrounding all of them.

Hercules reaches his hand out as if trying to get their attention. "Hey wait I-" seeing them vanished feeling disappointed.

"I could walk with you..." he finished his sentence, as his hands pulled back down. This wasn't a dream, was it?

"Okay, so no more singing while roller skating for you, siren." Sam told Melody, whose hands are being held by Jim. Melody wasn't amused.

"It was your idea, and you know how I get when it comes to singing." She tried to defend herself desperately.

"Yeah, but you've never acted like that!" Sam bites back, not liking the aggressive tone she was given. "You looked like you were having a moment. Speaking of that..?" She looked at the rest of the group, silently asking for help. Jane took it immediately, and rolled the ball further.

"Do you know him Melody?" she asked, hugging Peter's neck closer to get a better look at Melody.

"Know who?" she turned to look at her friend.

"Hercules, the guy who just saved you from losing your teeth, or shattering your tailbone." Sam answered, still a bit salty from earlier.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in this town knows him. He's really well liked!" Peter half-responded to the question.

"Not to mention, he's fairly popular. Dude's a cool guy, I must say." Sam agrees.

"That is true. But Melody has been in boarding school for years, how would he have any way of knowing her?" Jim questioned out loud, his tone making it clear how defensive he was. All eyes set on Melody as she had remained quiet the whole time.

"It's a really long story, and I don't think I have much time to explain, so let's just head into school, yeah?" she tried to shove it under the rug, smiling nervously as she began bolting faster towards the school. Sam and Peter took the bait with no hesitation. Though Jane and Jim had an uneasy feeling about how she had mentioned the bandaged boy.

~~~~~~~~

Melody was a bit nervous when she entered the school doors, taking in the hundreds of minor differences between this school and her old one. She could clearly see there were not only girls, but boys too. No gross plaid and skirted uniforms as far as the eye could see. She slipped her regular shoes on and placed her roller skates in a separate bag, following her friends to get their school schedule.

"Nice! We got almost all of the same classes together." Jim said as they looked over their schedules, huddled up together as they did last year, this time with Melody sandwiched between Sam and himself.

"Think we would be able to have a five person group with science projects?" Peter asked, hopeful in his thinking. He wanted to be in a group with people he liked, and who he knew would do an equal amount of work.

"As long as the teacher would let us, then yeah, probably." Jane answered him, looking over her own classes.

"So when does the bell go off, usually?" Melody asked looking at the clock, ironically hearing the bell moments later. All students started careening towards their classes.

"Like now." Jim grabbed her hand delicately, and they ran like hell while the others followed suit. They knew damn well that it was going to be crowded. Every freshman class was crowded for the first couple weeks of class. They made it to their first class breathing a sigh of relief, and went to take their unassigned seats. Peter and Jane took seats side by side, as did Melody and Jim. Sam started towards one of the empty seats between both couples of her friends, only to notice a familiar height sitting there. Somehow they hadn't noticed him there before, but it was undeniably Hercules. All three of the previous students knew he typically sat in the back just because of how tall and bulky he was. They mostly questioned how he got there before they had noticed, though.

"Morning Sam." Hercules smiled at Sam, and Melody perked up a bit, only now noticing the bulky figure splitting their friend group into two halves.

"Uh, morning my dude... Aren't you supposed to be in the back of the class..?" she asked, unknowingly condescending towards him as her skateboard rested on her hip. Hercules felt his face burn up, almost completely unaware of his jockish body type. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling it start to burn up.

"Oh, uh, I just thought I would do something different this year, you know? I'm always kind of in the back." Sam wasn't buying it, however. Despite him being the nicest jock, she knew he wasn't stupid. Something was up with him.

"Alright, I guess..." she crossed her arms, finally putting her skateboard by the door and searching for another empty seat. Melody bit her lower lip, not wanting Sam to do anything explosive on her first day. Jim got up and patted Jane's shoulder, signaling her to scoot her desk over, just to show Sam the additional seat. They knew she was going to make a scene if something felt even slightly suspicious.

"Come on, you hot head, there's nothing wrong with a little change once in a while." Peter said, lackadaisical in his composure, looking at Hercules who seems to have taken the disposition of a small dog with its tail between its legs. Sam sat next to Jane, though didn't peel her eyes off of Hercules' back. Hercules sighs in relief, fully aware of how suspicious Sam could become at times. Melody scooted her chair closer to the tall ginger, shielding her mouth from Sam's view.

"Sorry about that, she's always really protective of us." She felt nervous and apologetic, despite having no control over her friends emotions. He smiled at her making her feel the old times back then.

"Don't worry, I'm very aware of that. I've seen her when she's passionate. Looks like her punches could kill, if I'm honest." he laughed, trying to ease the tensions

"Oh so you do know the consequences?" She queried, giggling with that sweet girlish air she always had, even despite her tomboy appearance.

"Yeah, but it was at least worth the shot." he stares at her, a gentle smile crossing his lips. Melody felt her knees and chest turn to gelatin at that sweet smile he had, though she caved in to her anxiety and looked away from him.

Jim watched from beside her, his heart angrily pounding in his chest. Why was he feeling like this? What was the relationship between them? Why were they being so friendly? The questions continued to pile into his mind, though they were left unanswered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright spill, dumb-dumb. What's going on?" Sam asked Melody, finally confronting the long standing question from the comfort of the gymnasium's bleachers. P.E. class was lazy today, considering it was the first day, and was focused on getting students comfortable with the syllabus, giving them all ample time to chat. Melody tried to look confused.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." she kept her gaze away from Sam. They all knew this was her bluff, and something was definitely going on now.

"Look me in the eyes, princess, and tell me that again." Sam glared at her, staring more firmly at her timid friend. Melody tried looking at the group, only to nervously have begun sweating, looking away from their stabbing gaze. They were not buying any of her bluff. She finally sighed in defeat.

"Like I said it's a long story." She tried to avoid confrontation.

"We have lotsa time, Mels." Peter sat next to her, patting her back in the hopes of easing her tension. It was hard seeing her like this, only ever seeing her like this when they watched her enter that claustrophobic boarding school.

"Is it that guy bothering you?" Jane nearly whispered, cautious about her wording. Melody shook her head, defensive of the tall boy.

"Oh god no! It's not that it was just, well... You could say before I knew you guys, he was my only friend for a long time, and after getting busier with school, we just lost contact. We got busy, you know?" Melody pushed back a loose strand of hair as she told that faded half-truth.

"Well, why are you guys being awkward around each other, then?" Jane asked.

"Not to mention, this is kind of the first time Hercules has ever seemed nervous. He's always been so suave and easy to talk to, but then... I dunno, he seemed weird." Peter tried to explain.

"Oh, you know, it's been a long time.We had no idea what to say to each other, since it's been so long." Melody said, rubbing her arm anxiously.

Jim stayed quiet as she explained. He was analyzing every little movement, every tonal change, every little word. Everyone was seemingly satisfied for the time being, but he wasn't. But he wouldn't press.

"Well if you say so." Sam said laying down and stretching out against the cold metal of the bleachers benches, still tuckered out from waking up so early. Jim sat next to Melody, placing his hand on hers and squeezing very gently.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us right now, but we will listen when you want, alright?" he quietly rubbed his thumb over her hand, his lips parting like the petals of a delicate red flower. Melody smiled and relaxed her shoulders, thanking him as genuinely as she could.


	2. Seeing familiar faces

As time passed by a lot quicker than they expected, there was a moment where Melody realized that she was completely alone in one of her last classes of the day. Hercules and Ariel were there, though. She wasn't sure if that was a positive or a negative to the situation at hand, but for once, she had never felt so relieved to see her sister. t

Melody sat next to Ariel, sighing as she was finally relaxing for a brief moment. But of course, Ariel had to ruin it with her pesky, older sister charm.

"Hey, I wanted you to meet my baby sister. You know, the one I've been telling you all about!" As Ariel wrapped her arm over her sister's shoulder, Melody could have sworn that her eyes had popped out of her skull.

Finally, as soon as she regained her breath, Melody noticed some older kids (consisting mostly of girls) she had recognized from her sister's slumber parties. The boys, however, were unrecognizable to Melody. since their father refused to let any boys over without tedious and overbearing supervision and surveillance.

Mulan, a dark haired asian girl who had become a bit of a better influence on Ariel and Melody than the other girls, patted and ruffled her thick head of black hair, knowing fully well Melody admired her for being a skilled fighter, one of the highest in her sword fighting class. She even taught her some moves or so.

"It's nice to see you again, my little zhànshì." Mulan smiled at her, teasing the short girl. "Still as small as a cricket." Melody huffed, fixing her hair as soon as Mulan removed her hand from the top of her head.

"Very funny Mulan." She rolled her eyes, before feeling her cheeks being squeezed by another one of Ariel's friends, whose golden hair trailed down her back and nearly to the floor. Rapunzel, if she remembered correctly.

"She's so cute, Ariel! I remembered when I met her, back when she was so itty bitty and-" Rapunzel trailed off into unintelligible baby talk, as Melody frantically tried to pull her face away from the somehow iron grip of a sophomore.

"You're gonna leave red marks, Rapunzel." Belle, blessed be that sweet girl, pulled Rapunzel's delicate hands away from Melody's pink cheeks from being squished. Melody rubbed her cheeks to cool them down and alleviate the redness.

"Thank you Belle, I owe you one." Melody groans as Belle laughs in return, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Being a friend is enough. We're all very glad to have you here." she patted the younger girls back.

"So, this is the last one, right? No more siblings popping in out of nowhere?" Aladdin joked with her, not entirely sure if he could remember anymore of her sister's names. Eric nudged his shoulder, watching the arabic boy jump.

"Pretty sure she is. She was the one who went to that fancy boarding school, right Ariel?" Eric poked his head up from his book as he looked to Ariel, smiling. Ariel was happy that Eric had always listened to her talk. She was constantly afraid that she was too annoying, her crush on him showing plainly on her ruby cheeks. She nodded enthusiastically, her hair getting in her face.

"Yeah! Melody is the youngest, and the last, of my sisters. Or at least that's the hope." she joked, knowing all too well how hard it was to keep up with how many sisters she had accrued over the years. She could hear Aladdin muttering something akin to 'thank god' though she just rolled her eyes.

"Well then, nice to meet you tiniest sister." Aladdin shook hands with Melody. There was a slight devious amusement in his tone that she wanted to prod at.

"Yes nice to meet you, thief." Melody had recognized him from the many stories she had heard from Ariel's slumber parties. Aladdin rescinded his hand, feeling a tad offended. Ariel snickered a bit, knowing just how defensive he'd become over this.

"Excuse me little miss. You're completely mistaken, I am no thief. I am simply an opportunist." he said with an almost theatrical flair to his tone. Flamboyant and rather comedic, Melody realized. Eric clapped his hands together, smirking as he had remained rather taciturn throughout their interactions.

"Didn't someone watch you yesterday stealing candy from the 7-11 across from school, mister opportunist?" Aladdin blinked and looked at Ariel, a bit dazed by the sudden confrontation.

"Did you snitch on me?" Aladdin pointed to the ginger, but she simply shook her head.

"A good snitch never tells the snitched." she patted her rascally friend, calming him down from the immediate roast, assuring him that neither the teachers or the shopkeep were alerted. Aladdin got down to Melody's level and playfully invoked a challenge between them.

"You're not gonna say anything, right shortstack?" he asked her, though Melody just dumbly grinned.

"If you get me the goods, then my lips are sealed." she had her hand out and Aladdin was hastened aback, not entirely keen on an agreement just yet.

"Not so fast. What kind of goodies do you like?" he questioned. She thought for a moment, before finally responding.

"Cookies. And not that little kid stuff, good ones. The kinds that are soft and easy to chew." 

"That's a tall order, but I can do it. Anything else you want?" he crossed his arms, still whispering close to her face.

"Calling me by my name would be nice." she coyly suggested, smiling up at the towering man. They shook on it and nodded, their mutual underground operation confirmed.

"Deal. You gotta promise you won't tell anybody." he assured her, making it clear this wasn't any funny business.

"Don't tell anyone about what?" she responded, still a bit theatrical, but convincing enough to him. He smiled and pointed to the dark haired sophomore, looking at Ariel.

"I like this one the most."

"You could've given me something out of this deal too, ya' know. You wouldn't know he existed if I wasn't here," Ariel scolded her younger sibling playfully. Melody smiled in response.

"You didn't say anything." Ariel groaned, and playfully pushed her sibling, causing a slew of laughter between the both of them. The dark haired boy sitting beside her sister finally introduced himself.

"I'm Eric, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you. Ariel has told me a lot of embarrassing stuff about you." he shook her hand, and as soon as their eyes officially met, Melody's eyes transfixed. So this is the Eric that her sister would not shut up about. He looked pretty plain to Melody, but she also didn't really find much appeal in boys quite yet.

"Did she? Ariel likes to tell me embarrassing things about you too-!" Ariel clasped her hand over her younger sister's mouth firmly to stop any further information from leaking. Eric, though shocked, still cracked a smile.

"Anyways! Hercules come over here! I want you to meet someone!" Ariel quickly changed gears, pulling Hercules over by his bicep. As soon as Melody's eyes met his, she could tell he wasn't sure of how to speak to her. They've met before this, long before this. Yet neither of them had told anyone.

"We've actually already met before, Ariel." he sang jovially vaguely, trying not to arouse any suspicion.

"We did, now can you stop flashing me around? I'm not a new pet." Melody yanked her head away from Ariel's friends, staring off into the empty abyss of the classroom's cream walls.

"I can't help it. I'm so excited to spend this year with you!" Ariel cooed, starting to rub her baby sister's cheeks with the palms of her soft hands.

"Don't make me tell everyone about your secret journal and the love letters-" Though before she could continue, Melody had her mouth covered once again.

"This year will be interesting, huh?" Aladdin asked Hercules, nudging his side. He looked at him, watching that blissful stare he had, directed at the young jet black sophomore.

"Yeah, it sure will be." he agreed with him, an airy mysticism is left in traces of his voice. He could tell Melody hadn't changed a whole lot since they last saw each other, except for the fact she was a little sassier than before. As he watched the sisters squabble, he chuckled, hoping he would be able to get to know who she had evolved into since their last interaction.

"How can she carry this thing?It's full of bricks!" Aladdin lifted up Melody's backpack, realizing she had somehow forgotten it before leaving for her other class. But none of the boys were too sure where she would be.

"Maybe we could see if any of her sisters know?" Eric suggested, shrugging a shoulder.

"It's her first day, do you think they really know her schedule yet?" Aladdin rolled his eyes at the thought. Hercules was settled and ready to leave for his next scheduled class, although he caught eyes with Jim, who was going the same direction he was. He turned himself around and opened his empty hand, asking for Melody's backpack.

"I know someone who can bring her stuff back." He smiled, and Aladdin gladly released the overfull knapsack. Hercules strode off, easily carrying both of their things. Both of his friends stared at him as he sauntered away, puzzled by his willingness to help. He was always friendly, but this was too friendly, even for him.

"Is it just me, or is he acting weirder than usual today?" Aladdin asked the dark haired boy beside him. He nodded in agreement, as they began walking to their next class.

"He has been since this morning. Remember when we were in gym? I caught him staring at some other students who were sat in the bleachers." Eric recalled as best as he could. "I had to snap him out of it before the teacher scolded him."

"Do you know who was there, though?"

"No I couldn't get a good look, but I'm assuming it was her maybe." He shrugged at Aladdin, not remembering the specifics, despite it only having been hours earlier.

"What do you mean, her?" Milo, an old friend who just butted into their conversation, asked as the other boys sat down.

"Some people at the-" he stopped himself. "I'll explain everything later." he hesitated to even utter a word to anyone, since everyone knew Hercules well.

"Okay...?" Milo pushed his face back into his book.

"Hey Jim?" The brunet looked up to see the tall silhouette of Hercules with Melody's backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Her first day here, and she already forgot her backpack. How adorable." Jim thought to himself.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrow to the tall ginger haired boy.

"Melody was in my class, and she forgot some of her stuff. I thought since you're friends with her you might be able to return it to her?" Hercules handed the backpack over to the smaller boy Jim snatched away Melody's bag, trying not to come off as aggressive.

"I'll be sure to give it back to her." His voice had traces of venom.

"Great." Hercules wandered off, sitting with his typical group of friends. Jim just observed him, like a predator watching prey

'I could be wrong about him, but then why was Melody being weird about the subject?' He thought to himself as the class started whirring into motion, and voices started dying down. Little did he know, there was a small note hidden in the main pocket of her backpack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He did what?" Jane nearly choked on her food as Sam opened her fizzy drink. They were in the gymnasium's bleachers for lunch again.

"He tried to challenge me, but as soon as he realized I was stronger than him, he bailed." She shrugged, taking a long sip of the artificial orange drink. Jane let loose a long sigh, groaning in detestment.

Melody read the letter she had received from the shield of her backpack. None of her friends could read from her not-so-impenetrable shield. She finally perked her head up as she heard her name. She looked over and from the comfort of the bleachers, she managed to spot Aladdin.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" She teased him, and he handed her the 12 pack of cookies.

"There ya' go, you street rat." He threw his hands into his pockets and started down the metallic steps.

"Why thank you sir." she mocked opening the plastic box and munching down on one of the sweet, soft cookies.

"How'd ya' know they'd be there?" Aladdin asked Hercules as they exited the gym.

"We've talked to them before, remember?" Hercules tried to jog his friend's memory. "Last year the blonde girl -Sam I think- we had to keep her from clawing Gaston's eyes out."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! She's the one who kinda looks like a dude with long hair." Aladdin started laughing. Hercules nodded his head. "Hopefully there won't be anything like that this year.".

"Who knows," Hercules shrugged. With this school, you could never be certain.

Melody crept into the bathroom, if nothing more than to just isolate herself a bit more. Closing one of the open stalls, she pulled the letter out from within the contents of her backpack. She knew it was from Hercules, which made her all the more hesitant to take down his phone number. All he said was that he wanted to start talking to her again, but she was nervous. What was there even for either of them to talk about? It had been years since they had seen or heard from one another. Did they still have the same interests as they had all those years ago? He was still courteous enough to remember how much she hated speaking in person, which is why he gave her his number in the first place, so she was at least thankful for that.

She wasn't trying to avoid him at all, it was just difficult for her to communicate with others. She had missed him, she was sure of that, but she wasn't quite sure she could forgive his actions quite yet.

'It would be nice if he finally apologized... Then again, I don't even know who was at fault.' Melody chewed the skin of her thumb, pacing back and forth in the small stall of the bathroom. Giving in, she punched his digits into her phone. It couldn't hurt to have it in there, right? As she left towards the bleachers, she began shuffling to force the letter back into her pack, hoping no one would notice. In a flash, she felt someone familiar . Melody squeals jovially, trying to wiggle away from him as he kissed her cheek.

"Jim! People will get suspicious!" She wiggled a big, only making him hug her harder.

"They think that I'm in the library finding a book on astrology again. We have plenty of time together." He kissed her again. They had been 'secretly dating' for a while. Unofficially together for the past three and a half months, though they were certain some people could already tell they were cuddlier than they used to be. The only reason they hadn't said anything yet was because they weren't entirely sure how to bring it up to their family and friends. But soon, they would finally say something, even if everyone already knew.

"I guess having a moment alone with you wouldn't be so bad. Considering you're my secret girlfriend and all." she finally stopped her wriggling at the mention of , cuddling her head into his chest, and an unusual bliss overcoming her. It was nice knowing they'd have more time alone like this. Jim rested his chin atop her head, his nose pressed into the soft mass of black hair. Now that she wasn't in that cramped boarding school, their time together was exponentially higher.

"Mel, you know I want to say something."

"I know, I heard you the first hundred times. You just wanted to wait 'til you can find the right time and words. Those were your words, right?" She teased him. She was still well under the impression this was just like being friends but with the added bonus of kissing and cuddling. Though from the romantic films playing at the cinemas, she felt a little underprepared. Was she doing this right? Were they supposed to be doing more than just this? Jim planted a kiss on her delicate hands, caressing his own warm fingers against her cheek.

"Well, yeah. But I don't mind saying something if you want something said." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. He wanted her comfort, first and foremost. This was her decision and no one else's. She nodded her head slowly, cuddling more into his warm chest.

While standing together, neither had noticed the nosy blonde in their loving embrace. She had caught them mid passing, shrugging it off as another highschool fling. Though she pondered for a brief second as to why it would be in such a private place. Possible answers breached her thoughts, though she rather quickly shook them off, heading to her class in a hurry to be early.

"You're acting weird today, dude. What's eating at you?" Eric finally broke the silence, midway through his sandwich. Hercules perked up, having just toyed around with the grapes from his lunch bag, and a bit shaken from the sudden confrontation of his friend. He smiled and shrugged, attempting to diffuse suspicion as quickly as possible.

"It's a long first day, you now? New school year, new classmates, new activities. Just a case of first day jitters, probably." Maybe if he lied about it, he'd eventually believe it too.

"You've got a point, I guess." Jack, another friend of the boys, said, taking another crunching bite of his apple. As soon as he swallowed, wiping the sticky residue from his face, he spoke up again. "Why don't we go to the new burger place by my house? I think it's called, like 'Lamb Hotel' or something. Could be fun, especially for our first day of school."

"How much is it?" Aladdin asked, folding his arms.

"I've heard it's a steal. Plus, there might be cute girls there."

"Doesn't that mean there are more crowds? You know how I feel about being surrounded by people," Eric groaned resting his chin on the cafeteria table.

"Come on. Let's get this little fish out of water for a bit.." Jack rested his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I heard Ariel might come."

Aladdin groaned loudly, certain he knows the progression that's about to come..

"Go on." Eric sat up straight from his seat, ushering him to continue with his hand, still a bit hesitant. Jack smirked and started up again.

"I heard her friends will be there. Sisters too. Gotta have the whole gang there, don't they?"

"All of her friends?" Aladdin leaned forward now, his own eyebrow quirked.

"If you're asking about Jasmine, then yes, she was mentioned." Both boys looked to one another, agreeing to go, nodding in solidarity. They looked over to Hercules who was once again distracted by the fascinating set of red grapes in his backpack.

"Are you coming with, Hercules?" Aladdin nudged the large boy back into the situation at hand. He smiled, agreeing in part to their rather abrupt invitation.

"I don't see why not! I'll meet you mutts there."


	3. After School

"So this is it?" Melody asked her friends, looking at the short and rather dull looking building. This was a rustic atmosphere, that's for certain. Peter nodded as he did little to conceal his excitement and near desperation to try something new.

"Yeah! Doesn't it look cool?" He opens the door, looking into the crowded tables and floors. Seems like the whole school decided to celebrate here, they thought.

"Perfect, it's busy. Today of all days." Jim moaned, scouring his vision for a free table in the near capacity facility..

"Great. Where are we gonna go now?" Jane asked, frustrated as she pulled her cardigan further over her shoulders as the draft from outside became more annoyingly obvious.

"We could do takeaway, and crash at your place for a few hours. That sound good?" Peter suggested. Jane thought for a moment.

"I guess that could work." After all of them agreed, they went up to the counter to order. Though, they were interrupted by a familiar soprano voice.

"Baby sister and friends! Come over here!" Ariel was waving them over to her large, and seemingly full, table.

"Oh no." Melody groaned, trying to avoid eye contact with her sisters and their friends.

"Come hang out with us!" Ariel yelled even louder, not minding the attention from other patrons. Melody felt herself start to feel more embarrassed by the second wanting nothing more than to crawl to the floor and hope the floor swallow her up.

"I'll pay for you and your little friends!" Her sister practically sang, knowing they wouldn't possibly pass up free food. Ariel's group of already established friends began chortling and laughing as the younger students sat at their table, making room and grabbing more seats as everyone packed in like sardines.

"I hate you so much." Melody scowled with a mouthful of fries. Jane, Sam, Peter, and Jim however were munching down on their orders unapologetically, cramming every delicious piece into their gob.. They still kept a distance between both groups, knowing just how frightening they could truly get. Though it had seemed like some of her friends had gone home, as the older kids had sounder minds to get more sleep.

"That's not very nice, especially after I bought you so much food." Ariel fake whined, taking another bite of her food. Melody groaned, sending her a reluctant thank you from across the table, her voice dripping with sarcasm. As Melody went in for another bite, she felt a gentle tapping of someone's knuckle on her shoulder. She jolted a bit, turning to see Aladdin and his own circle of friends. Surprisingly, it didn't seem like Hercules had joined the group of young lads..

"Ariel, your boyfriend is here." Belle giggled, pointing to Eric, who had been straggling more towards the back of the group. Ariel felt her face burn up, quickly swatting at her friend as the rest of the group began laughing.

"D'you guys have any place to sit for a couple of lonely young guys?" Aladdin clasped his hands together, blinking pathetically. He knew they should have gotten there earlier, but they were waiting on someone who was apparently going to be late.

"Yeah we have a few extras from when our posse was bigger. They're not comin' back anytime soon." Mulan said and pointed to the empty chairs dotted around the table. Aladdin thanked her, pulling out one of the seats, saving another as the rest of his friends started taking open places.

"So, how was your first day? Was it as terrifying as you anticipated?" Arista asked as she folded her hands underneath her chin, smiling at Melody.

"It was a weird transition, but I like it way better. No uniforms and no cares in the world." Melody leaned back in her seat, swallowing the last of her food. Her sisters reminisced on the days from that dreaded grey boarding school, shivering in unison.

"Don't get too cocky, there's more than just the first day. You haven't even had a proper public school exam." Belle joked, but Melody shook her head, remembering the horror of preparatory school angst.

"No, thank you. I'd much rather be in this chaos than a snobby boarding school, with primp and proper know-it-alls."

"What she means is, she doesn't want to be away from her boyfrie-!" Mellody's blonde sister teased her, only to receive a swift kick to the ankle, cutting her off entirely. Sam smirked, giving her friend a high-five from underneath the table, as the rest of her friends looked away, knowing fully well just what happened.

Melody felt her pocket vibrate, her phone seeming to go crazy with anticipation for her to read its contents. Pulling it out from the tight constraints of her pants, she noticed Hercules finally responded to her. Melody made a quick scope of her friend group to make sure no one was paying her any attention, before excusing herself to the restroom. In the confines of one of the green colored stalls, she finally read through the text he sent.

Herc: Do you wanna talk in person instead? (3:17pm)

Melody pondered, stumped and unsure as her fingers tried to express her wants, though always paddling back. She knew she wanted to try and talk to him a bit more, but she also wanted to stay quiet. She finally settled on a very safe response.

Me: Sure lol (3:20pm)

Melody began heading towards the door, dousing her hands in a fair bit of water to keep the illusion, and stepped out. There, she watched as her table had entered into a squabble with someone. Short black hair pulled into a ponytail, muscles bulging as though they're constantly being flexed, and an air of confidence that a prince would call inordinate. This was most likely Gaston. Walking a bit closer, she had noticed Sam being kept firmly in her seat by both Jim and Peter, seemingly trying to calm her down a bit more. What had she even missed?

"I was only gone three minutes." She whispered under her breath as she got even closer, finally listening in to the conversation that should have been finished.

"You're really such a prude. Absolutely everyone else would be more than happy to take my offer, and you, the only girl I have my eye on, say no. You're so dull, for being such a bookworm." Gaston boomed, sitting beside her as he smiled. He had the voice of an adult, but he was practically whining. Belle shrugged, trying to push him out of Melody's chair as she spoke, quickly and to the point.

"Well, I guess that I'm a dull prude. Can you leave? Melody was just sitting there, and you weren't." Everyone knew Belle was used to Gaston's antics, and while they were annoyed, understood it was just best to keep out of it. Gaston rolled his eyes, starting to chuckle as he sat down more comfortably.

"Melody? What is she one of the eight deadly sirens? More fish bait?" While all eyes may have been on him, the table was completely silent. He cleared his throat, and spoke a bit louder, making sure patrons from other tables could hear him as well.

"Didn't that old man already have enough daughters? I mean, really, he should learn how to control those urges. High schoolers can do it, why can't he? Seems like maybe a few of 'em weren't even really wanted in the first place. Look at the flimsy little half-breed sophomore. That old geezer couldn't have made her in the good of his heart." Sam's grip on the ketchup packets caused a minor eruption, red sauce claiming her hand and parts of her face. Ariel and her sisters were standing up, about to show him what was at the bottom of the ocean. Though they watched as a plastic blue cup sloshed overtop his head, as carbonated soda doused his entire body and face.

The entire restaurant was silent. The only audible sound was the ice cracking down to the floor, and everyone's quiet hushed breathing. Gaston was unmoving, shocked and forced in place.

"Where do you get off telling people what to do?" Melody's voice, for once, had genuine malice as she spoke. Her hands shook violently, though she continued. "You wonder why Belle doesn't want to be with you, but then you say stupid things like this! You act like you're better than everyone else, like you're God almighty, but then you can't even take a simple hint! What is wrong with you? You truly are a bastard, a lowlife. I'm certain my dad has raised me better than your parents could ever dream of! So just leave! People like you don't belong here!" Melody's voice may have cracked and shook, but her message was clear. Everyone was pale, waiting for Gaston to stand, to retort. To put on a show.

"You really are just a flimsy half-breed. At the very least, your annoying sisters know when to stay in their goddamn lane. You're just a stupid, worthless brat." Gaston growled, standing up and facing the pale girl. His fist curled under her shirt collar as he began lifting her up. As Melody began to squirm and wriggle, the rest of the table began to protest, practically begging him to let her go. He barks back at them, slamming Melody against one of the walls. "If she was so concerned about her friends, she shouldn't mind taking a few hits for them!"

Sam stood from her place, finally done with it. She gripped onto one of the pressure points in his neck, watching him squirm down from his high position and releasing Melody to the floor. Sam twisted her arm away from him, shoving him away from the table. Despite being no taller than 5'5', she was powerful enough to know she had left a massive bruise on the side of his neck. Gaston stood up finally, cracking his knuckles and chuckling.

"Been awhile since I've had a good enough fight. I'm not afraid to hit anyone or anything that comes near me." Everyone knew for a fact he wasn't bluffing as he smirked down at the small girls.

Jane and Jim stood Melody up, helping her regain her breath. Melody finally calmed herself, though realized that there was a searing pain in her ankle; something must've sprained when she fell. But she could only register it for one moment before watching Gaston start to swing at her. As adrenaline started to pump through her core, in slow motion she could watch as his palm sweated, his face turned into a gnarly grin. Melody quickly flinched down, hoping that, if nothing else, her hands would minimize the blow, at least a little. But the smack never came.

As Melody turned her gaze up, she noticed Hercules gripping onto Gaston's wrist, holding him inches away from her face. Gaston's prideful smirk had diminished into a quivering coward as he pulled his hand back down to his side, laughing nervously. He began blubbering on, trying to explain away his actions. Hercules rolled his eyes, starting to tend to Melody more.

"You're a shit liar, you know that, right? What made this scenario ever seem okay to you?" Hercules groaned through his teeth. Before Gaston could answer, he had already turned his attention to Melody, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, just my ankle hurts a little," She brushed him off, turning to stare back at him.

"Honestly, I don't know how he can run that fast." Jack said, before watching Gaston get thrown to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Dude knows there's something to run from." Milo responded, pulling his hands from his pockets, noticing the rather large mess the table had made. Ariel and her sisters we're crowding around Melody, with the addition of Hercules, all making sure she was okay. Belle and Jane had started cleaning up a small fraction of the spilled drink and the spattered ketchup. Sam and Jim were calming everyone else down, ironically enough.

"You sure know how to stir the pot." Hercules said, sitting next to Melody at a clear table. The sprain wasn't detrimental, she just needed to be careful when she walked. Her friends were surrounding her, though they were mostly talking amongst themselves. Sam was groaning louder than ever about wanting to pummel his face in like it was a piece of dough.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't let a guy like him say that about my dad. Or anyone I love, for that matter." Melody huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, trust me I get it. It's rough hearing that sort of stuff from him. But you're barking up the wrong tree. Trust me, I've dealt with his kind," Hercules laughed, bashful as he reminisces on his own experiences. Melody stayed quiet after he answered, thinking for a long few moments..

"I have a question for you, my man." Sam wiped the ketchup from her cheek, pointing her finger at Hercules. Hercules perked his head up, though Melody could hear the question from a mile away. "How'd you two meet? When, where, why?" Sam asked, taking another bite of her unfinished food. Hercules felt the weight of everyone's stare on him at that moment.

"So I guess they caught us, huh?" He chuckled.

"Well, they would figure it out eventually." Melody groaned, not wanting to answer. With her friends, she knew they would want at least a few juicy details. Everyone's attention was on them. Hercules cleared his throat, his breath leaving his lungs.

"I've known Melody since I was eight, so right before boarding school, I think." he answered after a couple minutes of thinking. The few friends all jolted a bit, not really expecting the answer he gave.

"I told you it was gonna be a long story," Melody rolled her eyes, taking another swig of her drink. And everyone, except the storytellers, was silent.

~~~~~~~~

"Hopefully my dad doesn't get mad." Melody mused to Hercules, starting to walk to her ride for the night. The sun was going down so they had to go home and go through their usual nighttime routine before bed. Most of Melody's friends left with their family, having endured multiple injuries. Melody could hear her friends groan as parents and older siblings started demanding answers for their new cuts, welts, and bruises. All of which seemed to stay unexplained for the time being.

"I'm sure he'll understand. You're a goody-goody, aren't you? Surely he has no reason to think you started this." Hercules smirked, starting for his own car, whipping his keys around one finger. He was right, she had been the least problematic of her siblings thus far. There were some things that got out of hand, and her father was the one to stop it from going too far, reluctantly albeit. Melody broke from her own thoughts, finally speaking up.

"I suppose so. Usually I just talk back, but that's pretty benign... Maybe Sam should toughen me up, make me a hardened badass." They both chuckled.

"I have to admit, it was pretty brave of you, especially since they were quite a bit taller than you." he grinned in admiration. "Trying to help Belle and sit Gaston's prickly ass in his place for saying something like that. It's a lot more than most people would be able to do." Melody felt heat in her cheeks rising, unsure how to handle compliments from others. All she knows is that she really missed this; talking to him and not caring about where they were or what they were doing. Just enjoying each other's company.

She bit her lips of the thought of it but rather to drop the subject that had been breaching her thoughts than ruin their friendship.

"I was tired of being passive about it, you know? I don't enjoy being pushed around," She shrugged.

"Can't say I blame you." There was a pause between them. Neither were really sure what to say to each other. "Melody I-" Hercules started talking, extending a hand out to rub her shoulder, but he was swiftly interrupted

"Melody, Dad's here!" Ariel yelled, as both teens' heads perked towards the blue minivan. The dark haired girl slowed her breathing down to nothing more than a gentle hum, trying to ready herself.

"I better get going, before he freaks out at least. I'm not supposed to be alone with boys." Melody began back towards her dad's car, smiling at him. Hercules felt his chance slipping away, faster and faster through the empty spaces of his palm. He finally spoke up, the words barely croaking out.

"Before you go," Melody paused her stride, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She wanted him to speak up, to say anything to keep them there for at least one extra moment. He seemed timid, something she had hardly ever seen from him until now.

"It was super cool getting to talk to you again, and I'm really glad that you finally went to school with me," He could feel the palms of his hands sweating profusely. He extended his hand and he continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk together, to school, tomorrow?" His heart was furious, beating and throbbing so loud that they could hear it on the other side of town.

Melody felt a little grin pull at the edges of her lips as she lit up, heading towards her dad's van.

"I'll text you if I can, don't worry. And it was really nice catching up with you." Melody waved her hand, and swept her feet into the van that was now being driven home.

"Yeah, I'll wait on you," he said to himself, watching her drive off, never losing sight of that jet black hair. Hercules's friends watched from behind, having seen the whole event with front row seats.

"Do you see what I am seeing?" Aladdin smirked as Eric nodded along. It was obvious to them now why he was so stupidly giddy earlier.

"So...? He got a thing going on with shortstack?" Jack asked, a bit perplexed by the whole interaction.

"I know her name's Melody. That's about all I got. But lover boy seems to know something more," Aladdin responded, not entirely sure himself of their relationship status.

After that chaotic day she had, Melody got home from her father's van. It was the typical father-daughter talk about staying safe around boys and how to avoid fights. Papa understood the situation, but told her that she needed to be more careful around dangerous people, like Gaston. He thought she was smart enough to call him in situations like this, but he could understand why she didn't. All the girls were reprimanded as soon as they came home.


	4. Beach Night

It had already been five months since Melody began attending public school, though it felt like she had been there only a few weeks. Since their class schedules overlapped, she ended up having a couple real conversations with Hercules during (and occasionally after) their classes. After school and weekends were reserved for their typical friend groups, but they didn’t mind the time they spent together being so short. It was nice to revisit old memories together. Especially memories with him. Hercules wasn’t shy about his enthusiasm to start talking again either. Despite the years apart, it was like they could easily pick back up from where they left off, go on and on about the endless things they were involved with. Their friend groups eventually stopped assuming their relationship, given now they knew their history.

“I’m sorry, what?” Melody asked Ariel, their lockers closing in tandem with the rusty metal clang following suit.

“A bonfire. You know, to celebrate winter break.” Ariel said again, smiling excitedly. All her friends were going to be attending. There was also the slim, though not impossible, chance that Eric would be in attendance as well.

“Dad’s not gonna allow that, you know?” Melody groaned, starting for her history class. Ariel, however, quickly grabs her arm and twirls her sister back to face her. 

“Ah-hah! But that’s where you come in, my favorite little sister.” she beamed even brighter, starting to lay the foundation for her scheme. Melody ducked away, concerned for her sister’s mental wellbeing.

“What? What do you expect me to do?” Melody begins walking, and Ariel followed behind her a bit slower, starting back on her scheme

“I convinced him that you should come to school with us, so you convince him that it’s okay for me to go to this seaside bonfire. A little ‘I scratched your back, you scratch mine,’” Ariel proclaims, proudly strutting into history with her baby sister now in tow.

“Oh yeah, that’ll definitely work. ‘Papa, I know you hate it when we hang out at night without parent supervision, but Ariel wants to go to a big party with a ton of boys on a beach, where everyone’s gonna be wearing bikinis and drinking underage,’”.” Melody mocked her, snickering as she sat down in her usual seat, leaning back and pulling out the correct assignments for the rest of the day. Ariel bashfully pulls into her own seat, starting for her own assignments.

“When you say it like that, it sounds stupid.” The ginger pulled strands of hair from her face as she pulled out a seashell shaped stress ball and the class’s assignment, half finished and half doodled on. Finally a spark of inspiration hit her midway through the last few questions of the homework. 

“You could say that you’ll be with me. Dad doesn’t mind you going weird places, because he trusts you.”

“That would never work. Remember the last time we hung out together? Plus I’m not even invited to the whole… Shebang.” Melody groaned, placing her cheek in the palm of her hand, completely frustrated by her sister’s pushiness.

“That’s your cue. You’ve got this.” Aladdin nudged Hercules, pointing to Melody. Hercules jolted quickly, his cheeks pinkening a shade as he nervously fidgets his fingers about.

“What do I even say? It’s not my event, I can’t just invite people.” Hercules responded, as hushed and secretive as Aladdin had done. Aladdin rolled his eyes, patting his bulky friend on the shoulder.  
“Dude, all you have to do is ask her to come. This is a bonfire, not some fancy-shmancy VIP-only club. No one’s keeping a list of people who are allowed in or out. Plus, I don’t think Eric would complain if Ariel was there.” Aladdin leaned back in his chair. “He kind of made this whole thing so that they could get alone time, you know that.”

“Well, yeah, but he’s got a thing going with her. Melody and I are just friends.” His bulky friend flushed another shade darker. It was disappointing to hear, and even more to say, but it was the truth of the situation. Hercules sighed, setting his eyes back on Melody. “She is really gorgeous though. Pretty funny too.”

Aladdin realized how deep Hercules was in his affection. It was detrimental, wasn’t it? The poor sod was head over heels for the little black-star. He had crushes before, and always found it hard to talk to girls, but this was different; Melody was different. He might have been able to talk to her in person easily enough, but when they were pulled away, Hercules became a blubbering puddle of emotions talking about her. Aladdin simply shook his head, extending his hand towards the oaf.

“Look, if you don’t ask her, then I will. It’s not that hard to ask girls out” The thief smirked, starting to stand. Hercules was quick to put him back in his place.

“You can’t just ask her out! Don’t you like Jazmine anyway?” Hercules refused to release him from his grip. He was nervous about talking to her, but even more nervous about his friend pulling a move on her. 

“Look man, girls are girls. I like the black hair and pretty eyes. If you’re too chicken to ask her to tag along, then I have no issue doing it,” Aladdin shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of unknown liquid from his hydroflask. Hercules looked from his friend to Melody again, before groaning.

“I’ll do it during passing, then.” Hercules moaned, finally giving in.

~~~~~~~~~

“Nice going' dude. What convinced him?” Eric asked walking with Aladdin to class as he was woven the complete tale. 

“So he actually bought it?”

“I mean, it’s not wrong.” Aladdin shrugged, as Eric nudged his friend playfully, laughing with him.

“Jesus dude, you’re a total player!” Eric wipes a tear from his eye as Aladdin shrugged once again.

“What can I say? Girl’s a total hottie for a sophomore. She’s nothing’ I’ve ever really seen before. But I know it’s just a little flame, it’ll burn out at one point” Aladdin mused, knowing most of his feelings are fleeting and casual..

“Yeah, but you should be wary. I think that James' kid has the hots for her too. Seems like everyone with a brain does.” Eric said, taking a swig of water from his water bottle. They both had a small laugh, knowing out of the two of them, Hercules would definitely be her first pick of boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait, you haven’t been invited yet?” Peter barked at Melody, working as a faux escort to their typical lunch seats. Peter had already told Melody about how most of his friends were already invited and going. It was just strange that Melody hadn’t been yet since she was the sister of Ariel. Then again, they didn’t want to make a huge fuss of it to the upperclassmen so as to seem like they weren’t cool enough to go. Melody may have been a bit jealous, but her friends were happy to go so she tried not to seem phased by it.

“I can’t go, even if I was invited. You get how my dad works.”

“You know Sam is gonna be there, right?” He grinned brightly, shouldering her a bit more to keep her spirits up.

“I guess if she’s there, he might let me. But that doesn’t solve the issue of ‘I’m not invited’.” 

“Well, if you’re not going then neither are we!” Peter rebelled, loud enough to boom throughout the entire school. Melody started to protest, but he continued without skipping a beat.. “Mel, you’re one of us. That means we stick together, like a ragtag team of outcasts. Plus, you know how Jim is. If you’re not there, he’s with you. And we know he needs to get out more.” He teased. She pushed him playfully but appreciated his pep talk. It reminded her of a time when she was always anxious to be left alone, but now with her friends she became anxious about being clingy. But no one mentioned it, or even seemed to care. It lifted a weight from her shoulders, made her feel clear. Though there was something only Jim knew, a silent secret held only between them.

“Hey Mel, can I snatch you for a minute? I need to ask you something,” Hercules interrupted their meeting, with a large goofy grin crossing his face. 

“I’ll leave you two be. Don’t wanna get between ya,”Peter backed away, smiling as he made his way to the bleachers. Though his eyes stayed poised on the two, suspicious of both of them. Melody shook her head in playful disapproval of her friend. Looking back at Hercules, he looked like a demi-god in the fluorescent glow of the school lights, though something about him was off. Maybe it was the sweating of his forehead, or the nervous jitter in his leg. But she could clearly tell he was anxious about something. When Peter was finally out of earshot, Melody spoke up.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, Hercules felt his face heat up. Melody was still smiling brightly up at him, causing him to flush another shade pinker.

“I wanted to ask you something, you see … Well you know how Eric is having this huge bonfire at the beach, right?” Hercules shifted his feet a bit, trying not to fidget with his hands. 

“That is typically where bonfire’s are held. But yeah, I know about it. It’s kinda the talk of the school,” Melody said sarcastically. 

Hercules swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. Of course she would know about it. He gulps in a large breath. “R-right, well, has anyone invited you yet?” He internally groaned. Of course she hadn’t been invited, that’s why he was here.

“Sorta,” Melody shrugs her shoulder, pulling her backpack up an inch or two. Hercules quirked an eyebrow at her, ushering her to continue. “My sister’s essentially begging me to convince my dad to let both of us go.” She rolled her eyes into the back of her head. “Like that'll ever happen.”  
“Oh, really? Which one would that be?”

“The one that annoys me to no end, and thinks embarrassing me is great.”

“So all of them, then.” Hercules jokes, jabbing her ribs gently. Melody smirked, jabbing him back.

“Watch it buster, you might end up getting bruised if you think you can say that!” She began poking at his ribs a bit harder, starting to tickle his pressure points.

“Wait wait! Please don’t! I give, I give!” He chuckled, now hiding his ribs as Melody resumed her natural confident stance. She smiles, glad to know they could just pick up where they had left off as kids. Hercules stood towering above her again, finally popping the necessary question he had been itching to ask.

“Would you like to come to the beach with me?” Hercules quickly realized what he said, smoothing it out. “With us! I meant with us.” He sighed in relief, it was a close save. Melody jumped a bit, equally confused and flattered by the gesture.

“I mean, I would love to join. But isn’t Eric supposed to be the one inviting people? It is his party after all.” she asked, not entirely sure if Hercules is even allowed to do that. But maybe in public school you just show up to certain parties, or multiple people ask others to join.

“Yeah. Wait, I mean… Eric said it was okay if I bought a couple extra friends, as long as he knows them,” Hercules smiled, trying to explain as best he could.

"Well if that’s the case… Hm" Melody thought for a moment. She turned her nose down for a moment to think it over, before her head perks up again. "Might as well, no harm in going then. Now I get to experience a bonfire with my bud, and Ariel gets to smooch Eric." she elbowed his side again, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Then, yes I would be pleased to go sir Goddess." she mimicked a posh british accent . Hercules was cringing at the mere sound of it, trying not to smile or giggle at how poor it was.

"Oh God, no, stop it, please! I thought you were done with those kinds of names." he begged of her.

"Never!" She replied to him before saying farewell and going to meet up with her friends in the bleachers.

Hercules released his breath that was held in anxious lungs. He was overjoyed, completely blissful that she said yes. He was walking in the sunshine. But he felt a pang in his stomach as he remembered that she referred to him as “bud.”. He tried to shake the strange emotional jealousy from his mind. It wasn’t a date after all, it was just him and his friend having a fun time at a bonfire together. He caught one last quick glance of Melody, smiling in her group of friends, before heading back to his own posse.

Once Hercules was completely out of sight, Jane and Sam crept away from their hiding spot, a dimly lit part of the bathroom that was in severe need of lightbulb changes. They looked over at each other, thankful Jim hadn’t heard a word of what just happened. They didn’t know where he was or what he was doing, but they know he would have flipped his lid had he heard what just happened.

"Please tell me that you heard what I just heard." Sam turned to Jane, internally begging God she was just hearing things. Jane nodded very slowly and swallowed a lump that was lodged in her throat, she wasn't sure if she should have expected it or not. 

"I honestly didn't think he would have some feelings for Melody. But we could be way off base-" Jane wanted to look at the more optimistic answer, rather than assume anything incorrectly. 

"Jane, he just said, ‘Want to go to the beach with me?’" all dopey eyed like that. That’s not just some friendly gesture," Sam groaned, knowing far too well what he was going for.

"People make mistakes, Sam-" 

"Something like that is definitely not a mistake." Sam rolled her eyes, Jane huffed and pressed her knuckles against her hips in frustration.

"Let's go, before the boys start bickering with each other," Jane started moving, watching Sam lag behind very shortly. She knew far too well that Sam would try and ‘coerce’ answers out from the ginger given any opportunity. 

"You know Jim and Melody are inseparable, right? Melody only really has eyes for him." Sam remindedher. Jane baffled at the silly question

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're already dating." she responded, coy as ever. "They're like the pirate and the princess." 

"Oh god Jane,” Sam cringed. “Please tell me you did not just quote another song."

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melody was fidgeting with her fingers anxiously as she faced her father, having just finished explaining their plans to go to the bonfire. Ariel was standing next to her, holding onto her baby sister for dear life as they awaited the judges verdict.

Trident had a straight face, having his arms crossed over his surprisingly large chest. It always seemed like he took way too long to make these sorts of decisions. He perked a smile, and caved in. 

"Since your friends will be there, by which I mean Sam, mostly I suppose… it wouldn't hurt to let you girls enjoy-" Before he could finish, his daughters were attacking him with hugs, relieved and bubbling with excitement. 

"Thank you daddy, you're the best!" Ariel gleefully shouted, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. 

"We promise we'll be on our absolute best behavior!" Melody released her own grip from his waist, and Ariel begrudgingly did the same. The statue of a man that was their father cleared his throat, pulling out his famous conditions.

"Just make sure to stick together. Stay in a group and-" 

"Away from boys." Both girls answered, smiling widely. Their arms crossed behind their back, both holding their fingers crossed.

He nodded in agreement. "Please wear something that covers you, as well. Wouldn’t want anyone getting ideas." He held a hand to his lips and coughed, but both girls knew exactly what he meant. 

"Papa, you know I always wear a one piece swimsuit with trunks over." Melody reminded him. 

"You’re the one who buys our swimming suits, we can’t have anything you don’t buy." Ariel reassured him, patting his thick stomach with her comparably small hands.

"I suppose. It’s just hard to accept that both my littlest girls are going and making such adult decisions." He hugged them both as he tried to suppress his waterfalls of tears, though his daughters hugging him back let the gates flow. 

"We're still your little girls Papa, we’re just in high school now." Melody wiped a stray tear from his rosy cheeks, his beard now soaked with them.

"Glad to know that." he answered, still partially delighted to have both of his babies clinging to him. Ariel knew she was gonna be a rule-breaker tonight. Melody was only a complicit pawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the day finally came, the devious sisters waited patiently on the end of the street, ready to go when their secret ride arrived. After a few minutes of waiting in the cold California night, their friends arrived in their large and comfortable van. Melody pulled her smartphone out and took a photo with Ariel to send it to their dad, per his own request. 

“Have I told you that you're my favorite sister?” Ariel asked Melody, smiling wider and brighter than the moon.

The younger sister rolled her eyes. “Maybe a few too many times, but it’s greatly appreciated still.” Her voice was a bit tired, but not nearly enough to seem unappreciative.

“Is it me or do I actually see the sirens sisters here?” Sam teased,genuinely surprised at their entrance into the van. As the car began jolting forward, Melody snuggled next to Sam.

“Oh yeah, all thanks to me name dropping you in front of the old man.” Melody shrugged and laid her head against her shoulder, platonically basking in her friends warmth and strongly defined arms.

“It’ll be my pleasure, then, to protect the princess from the ravenous wolves that are high school boys,” Sam bared her teeth and made claws with her hands as she spoke, making Melody laugh and Ariel roll her eyes.

“We were like six when he told us about the dangers of boys, and why we need to stay away from them. He didn’t say we had to kill ‘em, Sam.”.” Ariel emphasized the last point, as she adjusted her beach bag a bit more as the beach came into sight. 

“I didn’t say anything about killing the guys. But I make no promises about not killing them, Ari.” As they entered the smooth sand of the beach, Sam quickly pulled Melody to the place their group would establish as ‘their terf.’. Ariel waved at the two, giggling at their behavior, before recouping with her own friends.

“What did I miss?” Melody asked her friends, adjusting the contents of her bag as well as the rest of her friends finished talking amongst themselves and greeting each other. Some of them were already wearing their swimsuits, and Jim of them even had a surfboard handy.

“Nothing much. We’re just waiting on some people to come by. Though I’m more concerned about why we are here in this hour?” Jane answered, not a complete fan of night swimming, given the water was going to be frigid and surely no one would want to swim in such cold conditions. Peter tries to tell her.

“It’s not a bonfire if it’s during the day. Besides, it’s harder to get caught when no one can see your face. The dark is the best way to enjoy a bonfire.”. 

“But it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Jane argued, crossing her arms. 

“We have Sam, she’s like a safety net.” Peter pulled their Sam’s sleeve up, showing the bulk of her flexed muscles. 

“Oh, so she’s a killer now, is she?” Jim remarked, watching Peter stick his tongue out at him in retaliation.

“Wow I feel so loved now that I’m useful to you guys.” Sam grinned, pulling her arm back. It was amusing watching them bicker and argue non-stop. The sound of barking breaks their friendly quarrel, followed by other teenage squeals and shouts.

“Hey watch it!”

“Where did he come from?”

“Awww a cute doggy!”

“Rapunzel, be careful with that dog, you don’t know if it has some rabies.”

“Hercules, control your dog!” Aladdin shouted. They frantically tried to grab the Boxer’s collar and leash, though he kept bolting away playfully.

“I’m trying! He’s never acted like this before! Pegasus, come here boy!” Hercules tried whistling at the very large puppy, though he wouldn’t come down from his energy hype

“Pegasus?” Melody’s thoughts seemed to echo out loud, before she felt herself get tackled to the cold sand of the beach, feeling the large dog begin licking her face and arms. Everyone was some variation of shocked or amused, watching Melody giggle and struggle to push the ninty or so pound dog from her torso. Ariel attempted to hide her amusement most of all, having to turn away and hold a hand over her mouth as she nearly convulsed with laughter.

The dog was wagging his tail non-stop, happy to see this familiar face and get to appreciate her more with kisses everywhere. Melody smiled and giggled, trying to push him even more, reminded that she was ticklish by how much of her he was licking and snuggling into. 

“Okay okay! You can stop, I missed you too, buddy.” She rubbed the dog’s head with a hand that managed to wriggle free, scratching right behind his collar; the sweet spot. He crumpled like an accordian onto her lap, panting and groaning, begging for more scratches.

“Welp, Jimmy, it looks like you got some competition from our furry friend.” Peter elbowed his best friend, grinning deviously. Jim rolled his eyes, knowing very well he was the only man for Melody. He still felt guilty for not telling anyone about their relationship, but it felt suspicious to him that Hercules’ dog was so affectionate towards Melody.

Hercules sighed. He had trained Pegasus to be better than this. Though he did have to admit, it was pretty fully watching Melody playing with him and getting absolutely slobbered with kisses and puppy love. It had been years since that dog had seen Melody, so he cut him a bit of slack. Eventually, Pegasus rescinded (not without a little interference from Hercules) and Melody stood up on her wobbly legs. 

“Sorry about that, Melody. It seems like he’s still super attached to you.” he eyed his dog warmly, while both groups of friends listened in curiously. Something about their friendship enticed both parties, albeit for polar opposite reasons. Melody brushed it off.

“It’s fine, really. It was nice to see him anyway, he’s gotten so big. I remember seeing that cute little Boxer puppy when we were kids and now he’s a big chunky boy,” she pet his head enthusiastically, and Pegasus couldn’t stop wagging his tail and trying to jump on her again. 

“Still spoiling him like we used to.” Hercules grinned widely, pulling his pup down with each bounce. Aladdin threw his arm around his bulky friend's shoulder, interjecting into their conversation abruptly. 

“So, Herc, care to spill your history with Mel now? I’m very curious as to how you two got so close,” He asked, the thin veneer of friendly banter felt very uncomfortably gossipy. It wasn’t without merit however. Hercules cleared his throat a bit, not sure where to start. Peter could feel Jim becoming uneasy with the way Aladdin spoke and how Hercules was looking at Melody. He felt like he was objectifying her almost, while Melody was oblivious. ‘I guess it is pretty weird how we know each other,’ She thought to herself. 

“Like I said Al, it’s a very long and weird story.” Hercules brushed him off, becoming uncomfortable from their skeevy stares. Eric broke through his defense easily.

“Okay, well, since we aren’t busy right now, why don’t you spin us the tale?” But before Melody could even interject, Sam offered to change with her, and pulled her away. Her eyes never left their group, unsure how to even feel about their conversation. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but she couldn’t name it. 

Hercules swallowed the lump that had lodged itself square in his throat, as Sam’s glare sunk into his chest. Aladdin whistled low in disinterest, and Eric conked him in the back of the head, knowing he was the reason for this.. 

“Nice going, smart guy. They seemed to have quite a bit of ‘alone time.’”

After changing into their swimsuits, Melody was already the first in the water. Being submerged under the cold waves of the ocean is where she felt most at home. The smell of strong salt felt so natural to her, and the way she swam just felt right. Even in pitch black water, she knew where she was going and what she was looking for; treasures.

“How can you get in, just like that? It must be freezing!” Jane exclaimed, rubbing her arms together as she continued wearing her purple sweater with her swimsuit underneath. Peter just chuckled at the small brunettes complaints. 

“Do you expect anything less from the princess of the ocean?” Peter asked rhetorically. Sam and Jim just watched in admiration at her almost dolphin-like precision and swimming. It was like watching a professional swimmer or a mermaid even.

“Since you’re in the water Mel, why not try to break another record?” Jim pulled out his phone, setting up his stopwatch as the challenge was proposed. Melody barked back in the dark of the night, waving her arm at them playfully.

“You’re on.” she starts to prepare herself, taking deep breaths and preparing her lungs, all while Jane panicked.

“Oh no no no, not this time Melody! It’s dark down there, what if you get lost? What if you drown and we don’t know where to find you?” She attempted to reason to with Melody, anxiously begging her from the beach, though Melody was long past reason. She just wanted to beat her record. Jim was waiting with his stopwatch, while Peter and Sam started betting on the time it’d take for her to come back up. 

“You worry too much, you know that? My sisters and I are called sirens for a reason.” Melody reminded her, from stepping back into the cold embrace of the ocean water, her breathing synchronized with her heart. Her muscles were prepared and her lungs could hold it. Before long, she was completely submerged underneath the dark blue sheet of water. The timer was started, and Jane’s anxiety skyrocketed. 

~~~~~~~  
Eric, Aladdin, Hercules, and a few of the other boys in their grade were starting to get tinder and wood for the bonfire. Hercules felt the gaze of his friends on his back as he rested the wood in a pristine pile. Pegasus was resting on his sand coated dog bed they brought along as some of the girls began petting and spoiling him. Everyone else was driving to a grab food and other items they wanted for the long night ahead of them.

“We met at the park,” Hercules started, dropping his wood as the shuffling of Eric and Aladdin was more than obvious to him. They froze in place as Hercules urged them to sit down to hear about how he knew Melody. “We were about eight when we started talking.”

~~~~~~~

Melody swam around, her eyes adjusting to the stinging dark as she rummaged for old treasures. It was usually a split of garbage, nice shells, and things people lost while boating. The occasional motor, a swimsuit or two, old water bottles, nothing anyone would consider ‘treasure’ persay. Her eyes had adjusted to such things as just garbage. Ariel, however, would have loved to see it, take it out, maybe rework it if possible, and then sell it or keep it for herself. As she continued floating around, enjoying the cold atmosphere she became comfortable with, she found herself staring at a silver looking chain and necklace. ‘That’s treasure,’ she thought to herself, diving a bit deeper and grabbing hold of it, the silt and dirt on top of it brushing away easily. It was intricately carved with a treble clef and small music notes, lovingly made. Someone had obviously lost it a long time ago, and probably wouldn’t miss it, she thought, and clipped it around her own neck as she started towards the surface.. 

“You okay there, dude?” Sam asked the ponytailed boy, watching him perk up in confusion. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why’d you ask?” Jim responded, his voice cold and flat. A clear sign he was not, in fact, fine. She rolled her eyes, patting his back. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone with the tough guy act. I know that you were eyeing Herc when he was talking to Mel.” Sam sat him down in the sand with her, watching him stare out at the ocean, avoiding any and all eye contact as his grip on his phone tightens. 

“You’re imagining things, Sam,” He groans in detestment, peering down at the stopwatch to make sure that it was still working. 

“I smell bullshit!” Peter said loudly. Jane smacked his shoulder just enough to leave a red mark, but nothing more. He yelps and jumps back from her violence. “What? You saw it too! Better get your game on Jim before the demi god takes your siren away.” Peter barked at Jim, as Jim simply tried to calm down, taking long breaths, and cracking his knuckles. If it really got to him, he felt like everything might come out, all their secrets. 

“Look, Pete you make it sound like it’s a game, and it really isn’t. If Melody wants to be with someone who isn’t me, I won’t stop her.” Jim said, curt and honest. He didn’t want her to be with someone else, but if that made her happy then he couldn’t stop her from being happy. “They’re just friends, and I for one trust Melody’s word.” He reminded them, trying to extinguish his own thoughts and doubts. 

Sam and Jane looked at each other nervously, still not sure about telling Jim the conversation they heard between Hercules and Melody. As everyone silently brooded on the question of the strange love triangle that had formed, Melody burst from the water, gasping for air.. Carrying some things to her bag from the shore. She was clutching the necklace tightly, her knuckles shining white from how badly she wanted to keep it. Peter and Sam crowded around Jim’s phone screen, trying to catch a glance at the time. Eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Sam gleefully jumped, nudging Peter's shoulder. 

“Cough it up, you lost boy.” he handed over the crumpled twenty from his swim trunks pocket. Jane hung around Melody’s side, staring at the rusted chain and charm. 

“What is that?” she asked, looking closer at it. Melody tried to pry open the doors of the locket, but it stayed firmly shut. 

“Pretty sure it’s a locket, but it won’t budge.” She huffed, caving for the time being. It wouldn’t be long before she managed to open it. Peering over at Jim, she could see her new time, smiling widely. She knew this meant that Jim was going to treat her to something, and he knew it just as well. Sauntering up to Sam, Peter sat devastated on the cold and grainy sand, completely penniless. Melody plopped the locket into her friends hands. 

“Do you think you could open this?” Melody chimed. Sam stared at the necklace for a long moment, finding the rusted locket crease where it should unlatch. Though, it seemed like it might have been down there for months, perhaps even years. 

“I could try.” Sam started trying to tug it open with her nails, fruitlessly. Then with her palms. Then her palms and a piece of her shirt. Nothing seemed to open the damned thing. “Seems sealed shut, nothing can get in or out.” She gritted her teeth, watching Melody pout. But Melody remembered who was still at the beach.

“I’ll see if Herc can then, he should be strong enough to!” Melody started walking in his direction, before Sam snatched the locket from her hand, sprinting down the dunes to Hercules’ friends. 

“I’ll ask him, you guys can just enjoy the beach!” Sam didn’t want them to even have her trailing behind her so she took off so quickly. But the padding of another set of feet followed behind her. 

“No way I’m letting you steal that!” Melody’s tone was still playful, completely unaware of what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~

“Then she had to go boarding school. We stopped hanging around each other. I tried to keep writing letters but she got so swamped with school and stuff. We stopped talking after that." Hercules sighed, laying back with the knowledge he wasn’t being totally honest. His friends could tell that the story only made sense until the end. 

“So why didn’t you ever talk about her before?” Eric asked, stoking the rising fire a bit more. Hercules felt the guilt rising in his chest, like vomit ready to spew. But he kept it down.

“It’s complicated.”

“We could’ve helped you, that’s what friends do” Aladdin chimed, starting to lay down the larger pieces of wood. 

“It’s hard to talk about, guys-,” Hercules started before being cut off rather abruptly with a locket being forced into one of his open hands. Sam stood above him, sweating and panting and gasping for breath.

“Beef cake, can you get this thing open? Melody wants to know what’s inside.” Sam said it, straight forward as always. 

“Oh, yeah I’ll take a crack at it.” He sat upright, bringing the locket to his face. In the crackling and quivering light of the fire, he could just barely make out the treble clef and small music patterns behind all the rust and grime sewn into the metal at this point. His eyes widened and he practically hunched over as he stared at it, confirming in his mind that he did in fact remember it. Anxiety was gripping every fibre of his being as he glanced back up at Sam

“Where did you find this?” He tried not to shake in front of Sam, turning towards the fire to avoid looking at her. 

“In the ocean, genius. Where else?” Sam rolled her eyes, though cautiously watched him. The pale in his cheeks seems unnatural, though it could just be the flicker of the fire. Melody finally managed to catch up, wheezing and gasping for air as her hands clutched her knees tightly. 

“Did he open it yet?” She gulped down another breath, barely even noticing the sooty taste in her mouth. As she continued to smile at the both of them, Hercules just dropped the locket into Sam’s hands, not even attempting to open it.

“Looks sealed. Nothing will get it to open, probably.” he stood up, shrugging his shoulders. “Just throw it back into the ocean.” Sam continued eyeing him like a hawk, while Melody snatched the locket and turned it over in her hands. 

“Hell no, do you know how hard it was to find this? Something will be able to open it, I’m certain,” Melody smiled, determined to find out what was locked away. She found Jim cruising behind them, finally standing close enough for her to talk to him “Hey! Do you think you might be able to open this? I’m sure you have tools to crack it open!” Jim looked closely at it, turning it over in his hands before shrugging. 

“Pretty sure I’d be able to. When we get back to our base, I’ll give it the good ol’ college try.” He placed it back into her palm, watching her fingers curl over top of it and clasp it over her neck for safekeeping.

“I’ll put it in my bag when we get back, but it does look pretty here.” Melody didn’t notice how Hercules was sweating nervously. He attempted to keep calm, but something was starkly different in his composure.

“Poor guy who lost it lucked out.That thing must’ve cost a fortune.” Peter said in between gulps of air. 

“It probably got dropped and swept away. Or it somehow unlatched while they were swimming” Jane tried to find a more reasonable explanation. Beside the warm crackling of the now monstrously sized bonfire, they could see the rusty silver clasps, the worn old notes, and the creaking chain that held it all together. 

“Well whoever dropped it, it's mine now; finder keepers.” Melody said, clutching it as if it was a gemstone, preciously stroking it. Jane rolled her eyes, wondering if Melody was even an actual sixteen year old or some crazy old hoarder or jewelery.

Aladdin and Eric, however, could only focus on how nervous Hercules had become. How sweaty and uncomfortable he seemed as Melody stuffed the necklace back into her bag again.

“Let’s just go get something to eat, you whingy baby.” Jane pulled Melody back to their little campsite, just to grab the remaining food to roast by the fire. Jim and Sam were eyeing Hercules for a bit before following suit. 

Before Eric could ask if he was okay, Hercules had gripped Aladdin’s shoulders, pulling him in close as his eyes practically quaked with fear.

“You gotta steal that necklace back!” Hercules’s voice was cracking, speaking almost too quickly for them to understand. 

“What? Slow down man, you’re all good.” Aladdin patted him on the back, nervous as to why he was acting so scared. The bulky guy cleared his throat, trying to calm down and spoke again, slower this time.

“Look, I know that I’ve condemned you for stealing before, but I need you to get that before she manages to crack it open.” 

“What do you mean? What’s so wrong about her opening a silly old necklace?” Aladdin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, finding everything about his behavior extremely strange.. Eric was also a bit quizzical as he stood next to Aladdin. Hercules felt his heart sink, unsure how to even begin to explain what it meant to them, knowing he would be caught. But Eric finally asked, a theory crossing his mind.

“Hercules… Was that necklace yours?” Eric watched Hercules shift in his place, the sand starting to shift under all of them.

“I guess, but it wasn’t meant for me…” He ran his fingers through his hair, anxiously turning his gaze towards the ocean.

“Could you give us something more to work with here, Herc? You’re leaving us high and dry with your cryptic stuff.” Aladdin asked, starting to get frustrated. 

“Look, I just need you to get this necklace. There’s more that I left out, but this is really important right now. I’ll explain after you get it, I promise.” he pleaded with Aladdin. 

“Wait, what do you mean there’s more?” Aladdin barks, and Hercules begged him to quiet down. 

“Why don’t you want to tell us now?” Eric asked, equal parts frustrated and worried. 

“Because I thought I could forget. I wanted to forget and for everything to go back to the way it was.” Hercules choked on his tears, biting his tongue at even the thought of what had happened. 

~~~~~~~~~

Melody was eating her hotdog and looking at her friends, as they wouldn’t stop bickering with the other. Jane, who was sitting square beside her, gave Melody a long and overcomplicated lecture about the dangers of swimming at night without proper equipment or training. Peter on the other hand, was happily defending her decision, saying that she was more than qualified to swim at night, given her family’s reputation. While the squabble became louder and angrier, Melody just smiled and enjoyed the show.

Sam and Jim sat beside one another, still roasting their own hotdogs as they listened in on the playful argument. They always enjoyed a good and friendly squabble, now it just came with refreshments. But before long Mulan broke up the teens, swallowing the last of her food before speaking.

“Alright, alright, break it up you two. What’s the issue?” she asked, placing her hand on her hip as she stood over them. In the flickering fire light, she looked intimidating to both of them. While both teens tried to explain their own argument, they kept speaking over one another, unable to get a single thought out without tripping over the other’s. Mulan pinched the bridge of her nose until the noise stopped. Melody finally interjected.. 

“They were just arguing about me swimming in the dark. Jane thinks it’s too dangerous, and Peter thinks it’s fine since my family is full of swimmers.” She took another bite of her hotdog, leaving everyone silent for a moment.

Mulan looked to Jim and Sam, pointing at them. “Is that true?”

Both Sam and Jim nodded in agreement, having witnessed the entire scuffle. Mulan paused to look at them for a moment then sighed. 

“Honestly, why is it always you two who I catch arguing over the dumbest things?” she asked, not really expecting an answer from either of them. . 

“You could say it’s in our inherent nature as teens. Especially Jane, given she’s a know-it-all,” Jim smirked, while Sam snickers. Jane doesn’t find it as amusing, her face turning red as she’s almost ready to explode with another lecture on why it’s improper to name call.

“Look, it’s unsafe to swim at night, I will say that,” Mulan started, causing Jane to smile and prematurely began laughing at Peter. Mulan held up her hand. “But Melody and her sisters are also well trained swimmers and know the dangers. Ariel did similar stuff when we were younger. So stop fretting unless there’s an actual issue at hand,” Mulan smiled at the both of them, watching Peter smile, now dancing jovially around the campfire in success. Jane was just about to retort, but finally gave up and sat down again.

“Oh Melody!” ‘Speak of the devil,’ Melody thought as she turned to see Ariel walking towards her, her sister's phone high up in the air. Another picture to appease their father's worried heart. Melody made space for her to sit where Peter once had. Ariel snapped the picture with the younger sister, looking through the couple just to make sure the boys were sufficiently out of the picture. The light of fire made their picture look almost magical, making it perfect to send to their father. Though as soon as the text was sent, his picture popped up, and the phone started to ring. Ariel quickly separated herself and her sister from the group, hoping the echoing boys laughter wasn’t caught in their feedback when Ariel finally answered.

“Hey dad!” Ariel chimed, putting the phone on speaker. “Melody’s here too,”

“Hi papa,” Melody added just to confirm her presence. 

“Hey girls, is everything okay over there?” 

“Yeah, it’s going great so far! You shoulda seen it papa, I broke my record for holding my breath underwater, and I found a locket while I was down there.” Melody told her father, clutching her necklace even tighter with anticipation. 

“Beaches are so much prettier at night, and fire roasted dinner is so good,” The older sister chirped. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear. You’re avoiding the boys, right?” Before they could answer with a lie, Aladdin was trotting towards them. 

“Hey, do you guys-!” Before he could finish his sentence Sam quickly stood up and covered his mouth, clutching onto his face with enough force to crush his jaw. Peter and Jim covered their mouths, trying not to laugh too loud, instead snickering as silently as possible to one another. They should have been sympathetic towards the poor soul, but he should have known better. Jane tried fruitlessly to shush them.

“Girls?” Trident perked up at the sound of Aladdin’s voice.. The coy pair of sisters just nervously stood, frozen and unable to breathe until Melody finally spoke up. 

“Sorry, I think Sam was trying to do impressions of our other friends, I think. We’ve been avoiding boys like the plague.” Melody’s voice cracked, but she still sounded noticeably calmer than she looked. 

“Oh, good. Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Just message me when you’re heading home, okay?” 

“Yes papa, we love you!” Both girls sang. 

“I love you too girls, take care of yourself.” Trident hung up, and both girls were finally relieved. They let out a sigh of relief. As soon as their friends knew they were in the clea, the boys burst into fits of laughter, falling to the ground and holding their stomachs as they hooted and howled. Sam pulled her hand from Aladdin’s mouth, watching him nearly crumple as he gasped for air. Mulan patted his back knowingly. 

“It’s nothing personal, Al. Trident is just anal about his girls staying away from boys, and if he even hears one over the phone, they have to leave, ASAP.” Sam relayed, starting back towards the bonfire, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but it was necessary to make sure her friends had at least a somewhat normal teenage-hood. Aladdin rubbed his cheeks, cracking his jaw as he finally started to breathe a little easier.

“It’s cool, dude. Just next time, as a courtesy, maybe tell me when you’re going to break my face?” He seemed a slight bit irritated. Sam simply continued towards the fire. 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, bud.” Sam shouted back. Mulan stood beside him, starting back for the fire as well. 

“I know she’s aggressive, but she does mean well most of the time,” Mulan said, Aladdin just nodded. 

“Sure as hell seems like pure aggression.” he walked behind her a bit slowly, as Mulan now back with the gaggle of boys, who had just finished crying and rolling on the ground from laughter, wiping away their years. Now it was time to wind down, they all realized. The late evening sky was upon them, and that meant that ghost stories would now be exchanged.

```````````

“Dude, what happened to your face?” Eric asked Aladdin, noticing the large red hand mark over his mouth and cheeks, his face seeming tighter than before. Aladdin groaned and rubbed his face

“Sam happened.” Aladdin seemed nearly pained at the answer. After explaining the ordeal, Hercules cringed and apologized out of habit. Eric groans in disinterest. 

“You know their dad is a helicopter parent. You could’ve waited.” Eric takes another long sip of his drink, feeling the bubbles from the coke and the tight burn of rum in his throat as he swallows.

“I know that, but how the hell am I supposed to know when they’re talking to that geezer?” Aladdin groaned louder, watching as Peter and Jim finally stood from their log, starting to pack up their things.

“We’re gonna head out.” Peter said, smiling as he grabbed his backpack. Aladdin stopped them, watching Hercules out of the corner of his eye. 

“So soon? The fun was just about to begin! We were gonna play fireside games ‘n such.” 

Jim raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, though Peter was leaning forward in intrigue, eager to play a game as his backpack slid back down. 

“What kind of game?”

``````````

Everyone was sitting on their logs and huddling together, the bonfire now low enough for them to see one another across the flickering orange flames. As everyone found their respective seats, Melody sat snugly between Sam and Jim. Hercules sat opposite her between Eric and Ariel, having finally calmed himself down enough to look at her. 

Aladdin went over the plan again, reminding Hercules and Eric what they had to do during their heist. Aladdin would sneak behind the girls while everyone was distracted with laughter and take the necklace gingerly from Melody’s bag. While Aladdin continued reminding Eric about his role in keeping everyone distracted, Hercules stared off in front of him, wishing he could sit beside Melody and keep her warm. But he needed to stay here, so that he could make sure she didn’t know what was going on. Jack slapped Hercules’ back, abruptly waking him up from his wistful daydream.. 

“Alright! We’re all here, what game didja say we were playing’?” he asked Aladdin, his jaw starting to turn back to its normal fleshy tan.

“Truth or Dare.” Half the group groaned and half lit up with excitement. Aladdin leaned back on his log, smiling devilishly at everyone.

“Well, isn’t this just middle school all over again.” Sam answered, already bored out of her mind as she sipped on her nearly flat can of soda. Peter elbowed Sam, jolting her back into the moment. 

“Oh come on, Sam. Lighten up a little, it might not be so bad.” He grinned just as deviously as Aladdin was. 

“You have no idea. Sam, trust me when it comes to this game, something weird always happens with these bozos. Rule of thumb, make sure that whatever happens here, stays here and is never touched again.” Mulan finished off her water, groaning as she pressed her back against the cool sand, a nice reprieve from the scalding fire. Sam perked up at the intrigue of her own idea, quietly smiling to herself. 

“Well I hope it’ll at least be memorable.” She cooed, her eyes glinted with interest. 

“Now I’m afraid.” Jane said as she held onto Peter’s arm for protection, while the red head chuckled and rustled her brunette hair. 

“So who’s going first?” Milo asked in the group, clapping his hands together loudly, in the hopes to grab everyone's attention. Everyone was shifting uncomfortably until Melody raised her hand, breaking the short-lived silence. 

“I have a question; are we going in a specific order or do we choose whoever?” She asked, her bright blue eyes nearly purple in the red flames. 

“Either way is fine, as long as everyone is involved, and I do mean everyone.” Aladdin looked around the group watching a handful of them groan or whimper in disapproval. 

“Then I’ll go first,” Melody paused for a moment, before nudging her strong friend playfully. H“Sam, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Sam rolled her eyes, expecting Melody to ask something minimally interesting. 

“Who was your first crush?” Melody smiled brightly, watching Sam choke on what little soda she had left. Everyone watched, either giggling or avoiding her eye contact.

“Nope, I ain’t sayin’ that.” Sam crossed her arms and in the warm glow of the fire, everyone could see her bright red cheeks. 

“Oh come on, Sam. Please? You never tell me anything, and it’s part of the game!” Melody pleaded, putting on the puppy dog eyes. 

“But here? In front of a bunch of people?” Sam questioned her, nervously shivering as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Rules are rules Sammy.” Peter teased her, pulling his arms up to shield him from her violence. Jim tried not to smile, it was hard not to feel bad for her. But it was still funny. 

“You don’t have to say the name, can I just have a few hints?” Melody suggested, affectionately rubbing her arm. “Plus, remember, what happens at the bonfire stays at the bonfire.” Sam stared at Melody and the rest of the group, gulping down her anxiety before grumbling in agreement.

“Okay, well… I was probably around seven or eight and they were just really ballsy and cute-”

“What kinda things did he do?” Melody asked, her grin spanning from ear to ear. Sam groaned but continued, correcting her.

“She would just swing upside down on the monkey bars and be a huge goof. She was talented and weird. Happy?” Sam gulped down her soda quickly, trying to avoid everyone’s amused reactions. Melody cupped both of Sam's cheeks in her tiny hands, smiling brightly. 

“Aww Sam, I didn’t know you were gay! That’s lovely, being in love and discovering who you love so early!” Sam nervously waved her off, pushing her away and into Jim’s arms as everyone tried not to laugh.  
“I’m not gay, I’m bi. I thought it was kinda obvious since no straight girl could be as weird as me.” The laughing continued and Sam felt more at ease, cracking open another fizzy drink. 

“No wonder Sam is always so friendly with the girls. Belle especially,” Ariel snickered, playfully. Belle shook her head smiling, remembering all the friendly interactions. 

“And I could have sworn she was getting a bit snug with Milo the other day.” Milo blushed at the mention, trying to recall the specific incident they were referencing. 

“Well, with that out of the way. Sam, the stage is all yours,”” Eric spoke, leaning back as he took a long sip from his water bottle.It was going to be a long, painful night.


End file.
